This invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and more particularly, to means for linking a movable trim tab or skeg foil to a marine propulsion device's propulsion unit so that the trim tab or skeg foil responds to torque "felt" by the propulsion unit.
Attention is directed to McGowan U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,666, issued Oct. 5, 1982, which discloses means for linking the movement of a movable trim tab to the torque on a propulsion unit. The McGowan patent is directed to means responsive to the movement of a swivel bracket relative to a transom bracket as opposed to rotation of a propulsion unit relative to a king pin assembly, as in the invention disclosed herein.
Attention is also directed to Kirkwood U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,353 and Kirkwood et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,943,878 and 4,318,701 which discloses steering devices including slipping steering mechanisms which cause rotation of a trim tab.